


Wet

by ebonyfeather



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyfeather/pseuds/ebonyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally for Pornbattle XI- prompt: wet, kiss, hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet

 

 

Dean shifted under the shower, enjoying the sensations of the warm water rushing over his skin. Closing his eyes he let everything else fade away, leaving only the warm caress. Dean slid one soap-slicked hand down his chest, lower, until he could wrap his palm around his cock. He was half hard already, had been all day, and now he could finally…  

 

Dean almost jumped out of his skin as he caught sight of someone behind him, someone who wasn’t there a second ago. He turned quickly and almost slipping on the damp shower floor as he did so. Reaching out, he grabbed the first solid thing he could find to steady himself; the very person who had surprised him in the first place.

 

Big blue eyes looked back at him as Cas smiled.

 

Before Dean could say anything, Cas was right there in front of him, moving closer until Dean’s back was pressed against the wall. He could feel the sharp contrast of the cool tiles behind him and the heat of Cas against his chest as the angel leaned closer. Castiel’s lips crushed against his in a hungry kiss, tasting him, teasing. He

ran his hands over Dean’s wet skin, fingers tracing down over Dean’s ribs, around the small of his back and settling on his ass. Dean shifted, trying to encourage Cas’ hands to move again, to go where he wanted them.

 

“Cas, please…”

 

Dean couldn’t silence the groan that escaped his lips as Cas’s hands began to move once more and long fingers wrapped around his dick, stroking him lightly. He pushed forward into Cas’ grip, and the angel took the hint, picking up the rhythm.

 

“Cas!”

 

Dean clung to Cas as he rode out his climax, catching his breath for a moment before meeting Cas’ eyes. Then he frowned for a moment before the frown turned to an amused smile.

 

“Um, Cas, you’re wearing a suit.”

 

“I am aware of that.”

 

Dean chuckled at the puzzled look on the angel’s face. He stood there half under the shower spray, his dark hair plastered to his head, beads of water dripping off the end of his nose and clinging to his eyelashes. Dean tugged at the lapel of Cas’ trenchcoat, the suit and shirt underneath were soaked through and sticking to him.

 

“You know, it’s customary to get undressed before you get into the shower.”

 

*.*.*.*.*

 

Dean dried them both off as best he could and climbed into his bed, dropping the towel on the floor. He held up the covers in invitation. “Get in,” he said to Cas.

 

In the blink of an eye, Cas was under the covers beside him and Dean found himself with an armful of naked angel.

 

Dean smiled; his night was just getting better and better.

 

 

 


End file.
